Trinity
by Daddy's Dirty Angel
Summary: Sex between a man and a woman can be absolutely wonderful - provided you get between the right man and the right woman. A slow burn with eventual lemons! Please R&R!
1. Mocha Mishaps

Bella Swan stood quietly in line at the large library. She was lost in her own world, one where she was the heroine in some foreign land who strived to save the poor wretched people that suffered under the law of an unjust ruler. The scorching mid day sun burned mercilessly through the dark sunglasses she was wearing, unable to block the intense sun light that blinded her. As she stepped out of the-

"Athemmm" coughed the older man behind her. Bella jerked her nose out of her book and blushed deeply as she moved forward to close the large gap that had formed in front of her in the line at the checkout counter.

"I'm sorry…" she said quietly to him. The man nodded absently as he tapped his book irritably against his palm. It did seem that it was taking a lot longer to check out today than normally. Not that she had much to do today… or any day for that matter.

Bella was what you would call quiet. She lived in a one bedroom apartment in Seattle Washington with her disagreeable cat Andy. She worked as a mediator for a website that hosted twenty four hour online auctions for rare artifacts, kind of a high end Ebay if you will. She worked the grave yard shift, the most _boring_ time for the auctions. So she was paid well to do practically nothing. There were times when the live chat got a little out of hand but that's why she was there, because if Bella Swan didn't like what you where typing all she had to do was press a button and you were "dismissed" (as the site like to put it) and were unable to have access to the site for three days. That was enough to keep most parties from getting too rowdy because on this site, the artifacts could go at anytime and if you didn't have access for three days, it could cost you millions.

Once she made it to the checkout counter Bella was already on page 34 of the newest book that the library had in stock. Stella, the librarian, always held the new ones that she knew Bella would like because she would come in at 11:00 every Thursday morning and ask what came in. When young person made a habit out of coming to the library once a week like clockwork, Stella made a habit out of noticing.

"Thank you for holding this book for me." Bella said gently to the grey haired woman. "I've read wonderful reviews on it."

"It's no problem sweetie." Stella smiled brilliantly at the young girl as she took her library card and book. Once both where scanned into the new fangled computing system they had just implemented, she handed the book and card back to Bella along with a receipt. "As you know, it's due back in two weeks, but I'm sure that we'll see you next week, at about eleven?"

Bella smiled as she gathered her things up. "Yep."

When she pushed through the heavy glass doors of the library, she pulled the worn shades down from the top of her head to cover her chocolate brown eyes. For 11:30 in the morning on a Thursday it was sure crowed on the streets.

She made her way sluggishly with the crowd two blocks down to the local coffee shop. As she stood in line, nose in book of course, she was shoved harshly into the unsuspecting woman in front of her.

"Hey!" the woman yelled angrily at Bella as she tried to gather her book and spilled messenger bag off the floor.

Bella looked heatedly at the person behind her; fully intending on giving whomever it was a piece of her mind. How dare he come stampeding in to a quiet coffee shop and trample innocent patrons! There was a line and you had to wait- and then all words left her as she looked up at the two most gorgeous men she had ever seen.

They were like day and night standing next to each other; their looks were miles apart so that she wasn't sure she was seeing them correctly. They were both tall but that is where the similarities ended.

One was light, so light that she wasn't sure if she was actually looking at a ghost. His pale skin against unearthly green eyes and unruly coopered colored hair was almost eerie to look at. His smirk slashed a crossed his beautiful face as he look down at her scrambling for her things on the floor.

At least the other seemed to have a bit of compassion as the horror of their antics struck him. His bronzed skin glowed in the early afternoon sun as it shown through the windows. The light helped her see that his eyes weren't black as her first glimpse revealed to her, but a deep brown like her own. His short black hair only capped off her darkly impression of him.

"Oh crap!" Said the dark one as he crouched down to the floor to help Bella retrieve her belongings. "I'm so sorry!"

Bella floundered for words in response to his deep and booming voice. "Ummm, it's ok, I mean, it was an accident, right, so it's no problem because if you didn't mean too to it on purpose, then of course it was a accident right so…" she trailed clumsily off as he grabbed her hand and helped her rise. It seemed to her that this was like in the movies when everything goes slow motion and then the romantic music starts to play. They stood there still holding hands as his friend smirked on and the woman in front of Bella fumed without resolution.

He let go of her hand and turned to the angry woman. "I'm sorry."

"You better be because you and your friend just ruined my shirt!" The three looked down at the woman's coffee stained white blouse and Bella cringed.

"At least it was iced coffee so you weren't burned…" Bella added meekly.

This only seemed to infuriate her even further. "You probably don't understand, _honey, _but this is a hundred and fifty dollar shirt. It's not like I can run to Walmart and grab another one." She eyed Bella with unconcealed disgust.

If Bella could have melted into the floor she would have, to have this woman humiliate her in front of these two guys was almost too much. She glanced sideways at the two Gods and wanted to run. The darker one looked like he was two seconds from crushing her into the floor and the lighter one seemed to coincide with the others feelings.

"Look lady-"the darker one began.

"No YOU look you little-"

"Stop." The light one stated commandingly.

Bella froze. Did the world just stop for him because he said so? Obviously. If she could have had control over everything on the planet she would have beseeched on his behalf that it where so. The sun and stars would hold still, the animals and plants would freeze and the winds would cease to exist.

The woman stared with desire smoldering in her icy blue eyes. Even she was rendered speechless as she slowly folded her arms over her ruined shirt.

"It was an accident." He said slowly as he reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a hand full of bills. He handed her a fair amount of money and smiled crookedly. "Hopefully this will cover the bill."

She grinned brainlessly and almost started giggling. "You know what would make it better? How about you keep the money, but meet me here tomorrow instead?"

He shook his head and look passionately at Bella. He could see the distant hurt in her eyes. "No."

Once it made it though her thick skull that she was being turned down, the woman fumed once more and stormed out of the shop.

Bella stood against the counter looking petrified at the two men. The darker one turned to the lighter one and laughed heartily. "Man, do you have a way with the ladies!"

"Apparently." The lighter one grinned as the door to the shop slammed closed.

"So really, we are sorry. It wasn't meant to go down like that! I just wanted to get your attention and my _friend _over here doesn't know the meaning of subtly." The darker one almost blushed under his deep russet coloring. It was very cute. "I'm Jacob by the way." He stuck out his hand to her.

She took his hand once again. "Bella."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. And this is Edward." He said motioning to the lighter one.

"It's nice to meet you both."

Edward stood staring at her with his hands in his pockets, the epitome of calm, cool and collected. His green eyes roamed her delicate features as she stood cowering under his scrutiny. She felt inadequate as she tried to stand a little straighter, a little taller. After what seemed like eternity, Edward finally spoke. "Let me buy you some coffee to make up for Jacob's little stunt."

He walked to the counter beside her and ordered a cup of coffee, black with no cream or sugar. He turned expectantly to her. All she could so was stand and stare at him as his look grew amused. "What do you want Bella?" His question shook her out of her reverie, and she blinked in surprise when Jacob poked her in the ribs.

She turned and looked at him uncertainly as he stood leaning into her. "You do drink coffee, right?" Jacob asked.

"Coffee?"

"Yes Bella, coffee." Edward said as her pale skin reddened with embarrassment.

She laughed shakily. "Yes. A regular with two creams and two sugars please."

"And I want a large black with sugar." Jacob boomed behind her making her jump slightly.

The bored teenager poked lazily at the register. "That comes to a total of $11.94." Edward handed him a twenty and the kid's eyes brightened considerably when he added the change to the tip jar. "Thank you sir!"

Edward walked to a table in the corner with Jacob following behind him. Bella stood near the counter waiting for hers. She didn't want to assume incorrectly that she was invited to sit with them just because Edward felt it necessary to buy her coffee. Jacob walked back to the counter and tisked at her. "We buy your coffee and you don't even sit with us? Now now Bella, that is very rude!" He joked with her. Just at that time the kid called their number and he grabbed the coffees and motioned with his head to follow him.

"Thanks." She mumbled when she sat next to Edward. He looked at her quizzically and she picked up her cup and half saluted him. He smiled at her and took a sip of his own.

"No problem."

"So Bella," Jacob started. "What do you do?"

"Do?"

"Yes Bella, as in your profession" Edward clarified.

Bella blushed again as it occurred to her that she was being very dumb. Normal questions that she couldn't answer? She was making herself look like a fool. "I mediate online chat for a web based auction site." Short and simple would have to do for now.

"Cool! Is it that site… Man I can't think of it now!"

". Yeah, that's it." Bella smiled at Jacob as he winched when he took a large sip of the steaming coffee.

Jacob recovered quickly once he made the connection. "Hey Ed, isn't that where your dad bought all that stuff for your family's vacation house in San Francisco? "

"Don't call me that." Came Edward's cold reply.

Jacob leaned in co spiritually to Bella and 'whispered' to her. "You would think that since we've known each other since we were in third grade, I could call him anything short of ass hole, but nnnoooooo. Not our boy EDWARD. He has no nicknames. Not Ed, Eddy or anything! What a way to live your life, having to be so formal all the time…"

Bella looked deeply into Jacob chocolate brown eyes. "Do you have any nicknames?"

"Ass hole." Edward coughed unconvincingly into his closed fist.

"Ha ha, Ed."

"Don't call me that." Edward hissed at his chuckling friend. "I don't typically call him that in public, but it has been known to 'slip out'."

"I see!" She laughed as Jacob brought out his hundred watt smile and beamed at her.

Edward looked at Bella and smiled sweetly. She melted into the chair as she immediately noticed that he had a beautiful smile too with ruler straight teeth. Why was she acting like this? It seemed that these two brought her out of a shell that she never knew she was living in. One minute she only existed in a dream world vicariously though her books, and now she was having coffee with the two most mouth watering men she had ever seen here in the real world.

Noticing that they both had their attention on her, she struggled for something to say. "What do you two do?"

Jacob looked at Edward, for what seemed like permission, before he spoke. "College. I'm studying ancient cultures and Edward is studying business. This is the last year for both of us and I'll say that I'm soooo glad that it's almost over!"

"It's definitely been a long 4 years. " Edward added as he looked at Bella with hunger in his emerald eyes.

She got lost in his eyes again as he seemed to pin her to the chair she was sitting in. Wow those eyes were captivating! "Umm, I bet…" she mumbled.

"Do you live around here?" Jacob interrupted her dangerous thoughts.

Turning back to look at him, it seemed that he was so close, they both were, that they were intoxicating her. "Yes. Just a few blocks west of here."

"Alone?" Edward quizzed her.

"No." She blurted out. Something inside of her shook the clouds out of her head. Maybe telling two absolute strangers that she lived alone a few blocks away wasn't the best idea.

"Boyfriend?" Edward drilled her again, looming so close that it was probably illegal in 30 states to be so close in public.

"Not really…" Her reckless side grabbed hold of the reins and took over. "Just Andy, my cat…" She trailed off.

Edward grinned at her and the mood lighted considerably. "I had a dog named Andy when I was little." And just like that, the intense moment between them was over. Did she imagine that Edward was going to take her, right then and there? Wow, she was reading way too much in to this.

"What kind of cat do you have?" It was Jacob's turn to ask questions as Edward sat back and sipped his coffee.

She shifted in her seat to look at the dark God sitting next to her. "Siamese." Came her one word reply as he stared at her seriously.

"I bet he has an attitude, huh?"

She couldn't take her eyes off him. "Yes, too much for his own good sometimes." She jumped as he moved forward and his knee brushed hers. The heat almost burned her as electricity sparked up her leg and straight to her belly. Her other leg got the same treatment, just from the other occupant at the table. Edward had moved up to the table and rested his cool leg against her. God he was cold in contrast to the other very male leg beside her.

"He sounds like a pleasure." Jacob whispered to her, his warm breath flowing gently over her face. He was so close to her that his lips were mere inches from her own. He smelled so good…

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward pick up his coffee and take a long drink. When he set it down on the table his cool arm brushed up against hers and he left it there. Bella turned to look at him and he was as close to her as Jacob. From anywhere outside of their little huddle, someone would think that they were sharing secrets. Their contrastingly cold and warm legs rubbed against hers and each others, the contact injecting sparks of hunger in her eyes. Her senses where overwhelmed by them… she didn't know what to think or what to do.

"I have to go!" Bella jumped up almost spilling the coffees on the table. Both boys stared up at her innocently. She grabbed her messenger bag and stuffed the forgotten book quickly inside.

Jacob stood up and grabbed her hand gently. "Bella wait-"

"I have to go! I have an appointment, I forgot about it. I have to go."

"Can I have your phone number? I'd like to see you again." He asked as she started for the door. His tone stopped her before she rushed out of the coffee shop. She considered her options. No number, no super hot guy to see again. Number, and she could see him again, and hopefully soon. They were acting so weird; she hesitated on the obvious decision.

"Ok. " She sighed and scribbled her number down on a napkin. She handed it to him when he approached her.

"So I guess I'll call you?"

"Sure."

She turned and fled from the shop, sparing a glance behind her. Both Edward and Jacob were watching her. A chill ran through her despite the warm afternoon. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. This is NOT a dating site!

Bella lay on the couch in her apartment, her new book from the library was draped across her stomach as she stared at the ceiling. She had been trying to read, but found that she would start daydreaming.

Had she imagined the scene in the coffee shop? Both Jacob and Edward seemed to be coming on to her, but why? She was just an ordinary woman, nothing special compared to the two Gods that she shared coffee with only a few hours ago. They were unbelievable gorgeous so why would they like her? And the "they" part was seriously intriguing. Surely they each knew what the other was doing… Did they do things like that all the time? Picking up girls in the coffee shop and doing God knows what… together?

Yes.

Definitely intriguing.

Her cat jumped up onto the couch scaring the day lights out of her. "Geeze Andy!" The fat cat just looked at her with bright blue disapproving eyes as though he knew what she was thinking about.

"What?" She screeched at him, only to have him look away and start twitching his tail irritably.

Oh. My. God. She was talking to the cat. Did this make her the crazy cat lady on the corner? Would she grow old with only her crabby tabbies to keep her company? She was 23 years old and had only two boyfriends in the past. TWO. That was unacceptable in her eyes. Most twenty somethings would be out every night, partying like their lives depended on it. Drinking like it was going out of style. And have a sex life that was even worth mentioning. Sex life? What was that? It seemed that she was becoming very close to her Rabbit, something that would be considered normal if she was seeing anyone else… outside of the bedroom.

Did she really want to go out like that? Was the life she was living now the life she wanted to live forever? That question was easy enough to answer.

No. She wanted to have fun, experience life, and drink like it was going out of style. She grinned. Maybe she made the right decision by giving Jacob her number. She sure hoped so…

"" Edward said to Jacob as soon as they came through the door of their apartment. Jacob looked over to him and grinned. They both moved with grace over to the sleek computer on the desk in the corner of the dining room. Jacob sat down fluidly as Edward grabbed a chair, swung it around and sat in it backwards, propping his chin on his folded arms.

Both were silent as Jacob brought up the internet and typed the address in. Instantly appeared on the screen, announcing the hottest object up for auction. He moved the screen down to the bottom and clicked on the host link. It moved him to another site, which monitored who was trying to log in. After a few swiftly typed codes, Jacob hacked into the site.

A screen appeared naming the owner and everyone else that had anything to do with the site.

"Bella isn't listed." Edward noted out loud.

Jacob scanned the page for a few minutes. "It looks like they are listed in groups." He scanned up and down the page again. He pointed to the monitor. "Look."

There on the screen was the name 'SwanB'. It listed her city and state and her position. Her scheduled time to be online was at eleven o'clock.

"Looks like we have a date." Edward smiled at Jacob who smirked at the screen.

At 10:55 Bella was sitting at her computer with Andy curled at in her lap. "Time to get to work." She logged into the site and started to scan the list of potential buyers that were logged in. The system kept up with everyone by last name first initial, and she was pleased to see that only twenty people were logged into the site. Hopefully it would be an easy night. I caught her attention that CullenC was logged on. He was a frequent buyer, so there was obviously something of consiterable value being auctioned tonight.

Bella sat back into her chair as the main monitoring screen came up, four rows diving her screen vertically. One for each auction room that was open. There were only four rooms as it was, and three auctions ending within the hour. So only one auction was actually scheduled for tonight. Yeah, it was going to be easy alright, downright boring.

If only she knew…

Jacob sat at the computer staring at it blankly. "What should I say?"

"I don't know. It doesn't look like very many people are on. Ummm, how about like if you want a good time PM me." Edward said with a laugh. "Surely she thinks that is unacceptable."

**CullenC**: If you're looking for a good time, PM me.

Bella came back from her bedroom with her book, fully intending on making it at least half way through it by morning. On an easy night like this she could read it way if she wanted to. She sat back down in her chair and popped the top on a Dr. Pepper. She took a drink only to practically spit it back out at the computer screen.

"What the hell?" Mr. Cullen had obviously mistaken this site for or something! PM me? "What the hell?"

**SwanB**: CullenC you have been warned. This is NOT a dating site.

**CullenC**: So Swan, you looking for a good time?

Bella gapped with an open mouth at her computer. What? Was she looking for a good time? She quickly PMed CullenC to stop this nonsense.

**~PRIVATE MESSAGE~**

**SwanB**: Who is this?

**CullenC**: CullenC. Who else would it be?

**SwanB**: CullenC is a gentleman. Very intelligent and well spoken. This is NOT CullenC, and this is not dating site. If you're looking for a good time, go somewhere else.

**CullenC**: OK. You caught me. This is not CullenC.

**SwanB**: I knew it wasn't. It is against the rules of this site for anyone to be using someone else's account. I'm sorry, but you are about to be dismissed.

**CullenC**: No. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you…how about meeting for coffee? Let me guess... two creams and two sugars?

Bella stared at the computer screen. Jacob? Or was it Edward? Either way, she knew her night was about to get much more interesting.

**SwanB:** Who is this?

**CullenC:** Jacob. Edward is here too.

Well if she could say anything, it was that the boy was honest. He could have lied, or not told her that Edward was there… BUT… it could be Edward, without Jacob there… this was confusing.

**SwanB:** Hi… technically we could get into a lot of trouble for this…

**CullenC:** I knew it, you're a stickler for the rules.

**SwanB:** Maybe. The monitor could dismiss you for three days… if she felt like it.

"She's in." Edward breathed over Jacob's shoulder once he read her final words. "Oh, she is SO in!"

"Don't get all excited yet. She may be 'in', but I don't think she knows that yet." Jacob rationalized.

"Whatever. We'll do what we have to."

**CullenC:** Good thing I know the monitor personally. See, she is a really good friend of mine.

**SwanB:** Really? So, what is her bothers name? Where did she go to college at? Did she even go to college?

**CullenC:** Those are all very good questions. I plan on getting to know her even better the next time I see her. ;)

"What does he mean by that?" Bella said out loud to her computer. And what the hell was the winking smiley for?

**SwanB:** Huh. What if she backs out? Maybe she was a little weirded out by the scene in the coffee shop…

Jacob flinched as Edward slammed his beer down on the desk. "What the fuck? Is she just some big tease or something?" Edward jumped up and roughly shoved his chair back to the table. "Fuck this. I'm going to bed. Have fun with Vanilla." He said as he stopped to his room and slammed the door behind him.

**SwanB:** But maybe she wasn't…

Bells stared at the computer screen. Did she really just write that? What the hell had gotten into her? She was in no way experienced in this type of relationship… hell, she could barely handle one guy, let alone two. _Especially_ these two!

It hadn't taken her long to realize that both men were equally passionate. Edward was hard… something may have happened in his past to make him like he was today. And Jacob was sincere. Genuine, and that was refreshing. Bella was use to men being complete fakes, only telling her what they thought she wanted to hear so they could get what they wanted.

Jacob's grin spread from ear to ear. She was so in.

**CullenC:** If we didn't scare you away, then maybe you will consider seeing us again.

**SwanB:** You sound so funny! If WE didn't scare you… seeing US again…

**CullenC:** Well, it's either that, or I can give you the impression that you'll only be seeing me. And I don't know if that would sway your opinion in my favor or not. We are kind of a package deal.

**SwanB:** Seeing you is not of the bad, Jacob. It's just weird for me b/c I've never been in this situation before.

**CullenC:** Don't worry Bella. We'll make it as easy on you as possible. We won't push you to do anything that you're uncomfortable with. Promise.

That was always a plus. Bella was relieved to know that they were going to lay it all on the line for her. Secretly, she hated to be surprised.

**SwanB:** So when do you want to get together?

**CullenC:** Right now… but I know your working. So how about Saturday night? We can meet for dinner and catch a movie.

**SwanB:** Sounds good to me. Where and what time do you want to meet?

**CullenC:** IDK. Let me talk to Edward and I'll call you? What kind of food do you like?

**SwanB:** Sounds good. I'm not picky, just not Chinese. Yuck.

**CullenC:** LOL… ok. I'll call you Friday and let you know. Ok?

**SwanB:** Ok. TTYL.

**CullenC:** TTFN.

**SwanB:** LMAO! Ok Tigger!

Ok. She did it. She just made a date with the TWO most gorgeous men she ever met. Oh holly shit! Bella threw her head in her hands and laughed.

Jacob logged off of the computer and then walked to Edward's door. He didn't have to open the door to know what it was he was doing behind it.

This type of relationship was essential for them. It was been their way for years, ever since high school; the very first time they had a threesome with one of their classmate's older sister. It got them off in a big way, and it had been this way ever since. Sure, they had each had girlfriends separately, but it wasn't the same for either one of them. They had been looking for another girl since their last one bailed on them. She moved out of state to a larger college and left them to flounder for the past 3 months.

So it was safe to say that Edward was trying to work out his frustrations about Bella. The grunts and strangled moans only confirmed what Jacob already knew.

Jacob, being the joker his is bagged loudly on Edward's door. "WHAT?"

"I just thought you might want to know that she is still in." Jacob smiled at the door as he heard an aggravated sigh from the other side.

"Good."


	3. Marmawhat!

_**Chapter 3:**_

Bella's phone rang precisely at 5:30 on Friday afternoon. She pretended that she wasn't already holding the phone in her hand willing it to ring all day… cause that would be pathetic. After the fourth ring she answered nonchalantly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!" came Jacob's booming voice. "Hows it going?"

She had already planned this conversation out in her head fifty times in the past 24 hours. With the importance of their potential relationship still ringing in her ears from their last talk (or type, you decide), she answered with her practiced tone. "Fine. You guys good?" She would have to learn to include Edward in everything as well, even though Jacob did most of the talking.

"We're good. First off, do you like comedies and pizza or dramas and Mexican?"

Was this a trick question? She decided that she would try to be as honest with them as she could be. "Best of both worlds… comedies and Mexican."

She could practically hear his grin through the phone. "OK… I'll pick the movie and Edward picks the restaurant. Fair?"

"Sounds great!"

"We were thinking dinner first and then walking from the restaurant to the theater. His favorite isn't but a couple of blocks from there." He continued casually, as if she wasn't freaking out mentally.

Was he talking about that crazy expensive M food place on Vine Street? She planned on going dutch and pitching in her share, but that place was pricey! Not that she didn't have the money but it-

"I think since Edward is picking the restaurant, he plans on paying. It's his way." Jacob reassured her with a quite chuckle.

"I don't want him to have to do that! I was just trying to think of the restaurant that you're talking about." There! Did she play it off smooth enough?

"Abuelo's on Vine."

"Sounds good to me, but Edward doesn't have to pay for my dinner, I'd like to share the ticket."

"Please Bella, don't argue… he always wins."

That was slightly ominous. "OK, just remind me to thank him later, ok? What movie are we going to see?"

"First I have to ask, because you have a cat, but do you like dogs?"

Dogs? What did that have to do with going to see a movie? "Yes. Dogs are acceptable, preferable even to cats. I just can't have one in my apartment…why?"

"Marmaduke."

"Marma-what?"

"Don't you read the comics? Marmaduke, the over sized d-o-g? Who is always getting into trouble… you have no idea what I'm talking about do you…?"

"Nope. You lost me at the title… Marrr? Marmmmmaaa…?"

"Marmaduke. Google it, it's going to be great AND Edward strongly disapproves, so it's a win win all around."

What did a girl wear to a date that was for, all intents and purposes, an interview for a life altering relationship? Hmmm…

She had to smile at that. "So dress nicely, stroll to the theater, and get some greasy popcorn to watch a movie about a dog that gets into trouble. Got it. Umm, are we meeting there?"

"If you'd rather, but I think it would better to pick you up at your place and we can all head out together. IF that's ok with you…"

It only took her a moment to think it over. She had already agreed to this "relationship", so it was bound to happen that they know where she lived. "Of course. I'll text you the address so you'll have it. What time?"

"With Edward dinner is always promptly at 7:00, so we will pick you up at 6:30 to allow for traffic. That ok with you?"

"I'll be ready. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Jacob."

"Night Bella."

She hung up the phone and melted onto the couch, giggling the whole way. Dinner and movie with the guys… Geeze she was lucky!

Wait! Did they think they were going to come in after droping her off after the movie? Ummmmmm... was she ok with that? What did they think would happen? Should she clean her bedroom? Oh my God! She needed to change her sheets! What would happen if they thought that they would get lucky and she chickened out? Would she chicken out? God she might just chicken out! Bella was having a full blown panic attack so she swiftly threw her head between her knees and took several deep breaths.

Once she was able to breath without seeing stars she slowly raised her head. Relax Bella! Breathe, Breathe! Relax... It occured to Bella in that moment that she just might, in fact, chicken out. The thought of being with one of them was enough to almost push her over the edge, but both? Breathe... Jacob was so sweet and funny, she was naturally drawn to men like him. His airy attitude about life made it so much fun to just... be. But Edward? So not her usual type... mysterious with a hint of control that bubbled just beyond the surface. She could only imagine what being in the same bedroom with him would do to her after his little show in the coffee shop.

BREATHE!

Ok Bella, it's time to stop day dreaming. She got up and threw a sandwich together while thinking about all the diffrent situations she could end up in tomorrow. Jacob's hot skin, Edward's cool, both slidding against hers at the same time as they moved as one. Would Edward watch? Or is that Jacob's thing? Ugh!

All in due time Bella, all in due time.


	4. Learning The Lessons

**Chapter 4::**

At 6:15 the next day, Bella sat nerviously on her couch. Waiting. She had been ready since 5:30 hair, make up and clothes. She sat staring at the clock over her tv.

6:16

6:19

6:24

6:31

6:31? Bella thought that the guys were picking her up at 6:30. They were only one-take that back two-minutes late, but Jacob had told her to be ready so Edward got dinner by 7:00. They hadn't changed their minds, had they? Why would they change their minds? They had "choosen" her, hadn't they? Maybe they decided that-

There was a not so light knock on the door. Bella sighed in relief. They didn't change their minds! She smiled happily as she floated to the door and asked sweetly, "Who's there?"

"If you don't know who this is, then you are in _serious_ trouble!" Edward's deep voice rang through her door. She jumped slightly and yanked the door open, staring almost aghast at his comment. He was perfect with a capital 'P'. Black button up shirt with sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue jeans and black shoes completed his casual yet elegant look. He looked at her with an eyebrow cocked and a devil may care grin on his face.

Bella quickly explained herself. "I knew it was you... I was just trying to be nonchalent." She threw her hands over her mouth while her eyes grew hide with horror. Did she really just say that?

"Good."

She nerviously shifted from one foot to the other as he stared down at her. "Um, would you like to come in?" She asked, thinking that it must have been the reason why he was just standing there.

"No, I've made reservations at the resturant and hate to be late." He turned on his heal and started walking down the hall towards the elevators. Bella scrambled to get her purse and light cardigin, pulled the door shut and locked it quickly. She trotted down the hall to catch up with Edward as he got to the elevators. He pushed the down arrow and the doors infront of them slid open with a whisper. Edward entered first, holding his arm infront of the doors.

"Thank you." She said as she walked into his simi imbrace. He turned to stand behind her and she found the carpet in the elevator suddenly captivating. On the quick ride down he did something that fortold how the rest of the evening would go. He gently placed his cool palm on her bare shoulder and made her jump. She spun to look at him but only got as far as glancing at his face. His brows were pulled down sharply over his deep green eyes as though he disapproved of her looking staight at him. She turned back quickly towards the doors. He ran the tips of his fingers down her arm, giving her sudden goose bumps. "I don't think I told you but you look very lovely tonight."

She knew this time not to look at him in the eyes. "Thank you, Edward." The tone of her voice convade to him that she new the game he was playing with her.

The elevator came to a swift stop and pinged as the doors opened to the lobby of her appartement building. He put his hand at the small of her back and guilded her out into the open foyer. He stopped just short of the revolving door, spinning her towards him as he did so. "Put your jacket on Bella. It's chilly tonight." He pulled the cardigin out of her arms, holding it open for her slip into. Edward pulled the lapels closed as though she were a small child to be taken care of. Somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that this is the kind of man he was... someone who wanted to take care of things, people, situations. He wanted to control them...

He turned her and once again guilded her out the doors and into the hardly cool night air. Why had he wanted her to put on her jacket? It wasn't like it was thrity below...

Jacob was leaning on a very expensive silver car (Bella got the impression that Edward was trying his hardest not to blow a gasget infront of her) and pushed off excitedly as they approched. "Hey Bells!" He jogged quickly to them and smiled brightly at Bella. "I'm really glad that you decided to go out with us! You'll love the food and the movie will be amazing!"

Edward didn't do a very good job of hiding his snicker. "I should have let you pick the restraraunt, but I hate McDonalds."

Jacob glanced briefly at his friend, but wouldn't let Edward get him rawled up. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a sucker for McNuggets." He grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the shiny car. "You can sit upfront, here. Let me get the door." Jacob glanced back at Edward, only this time with a little mence. He had already hade a few minutes alone with her, and Jacob's possesive side flashed. Damn, at least let him get the door! He ushered Bella around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. He flashed his brilliantly white smile at her as he bowed deeply. "Madame..."

Bella grinned like the Cheshire Cat, loving Jacobs silly antics. "Why thank you kind sir." Jacobs head sapped up and he glanced quickly to the other side of the car. Bella turned her head and was pinned with hard emerald eyes. What? Did she say something wrong?

Edward shook his head and intructed them to get into the car. Bella promptly parked herself in the soft interior, pulling her legs in as Jacob closed the door for her. The two males entered quickly after she, and Edwards started his car. Once it growled to life, he reaved the engine and pulled out quickly into the congested traffic. It was too quiet in the darkened car. It must have been something she said. But what was it?

The drive to the restrarunt was short but strained. Once they got there, Edward got out of the car and started his way around to her side. She grabbed for the handle- "Wait for him." Jacob said in a lower murmer. She pulled her hand back and set it in her lap just as Edward opened the door for her. He reached a hand toward her and she put her hand in his, he deftly pulled her to her feet. She was chest to chest with him, yet she couldn't pull her eyes up.

"Bella." At his deep timbered request, she slowly looked into his eyes. He put the hand he was still holding to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "We appreciate your company tonight."

"And I yours. Both of yours." She hoped it was the right answer. It must have been as he smiled down at her.

He knocked on Jacob's window. "Hey buddie... you coming?"

The door swung open as Jacob jumped out of the back seat. "Um, yeah... I'm starving!"

They walked to the large resturant, Bella's arm in each of theirs. The huge iron horses that gaurded the entrence echanted her as it seemed she was walking into another time and place.

The hostess asked them to follow her before Edward even said a thing to her. They must come her often if she knows them that well. She ushered the trio through out the spacious room while Bella stared in awe at the fountain that was the center peice in the main dinning room. The gurgling was even audible over the quiet guest seated near it. Edward made note that the next time they came here, he would request one of the tables near the fountain, not his usual private corner booth.

Once they arrived at the rounded booth that was surrounded with tropical plants, Bella slid in and Edward and Jacob both got either side of her. Once the specials were recited and the menues handed out the hostest disappeared.

Bella tried not to freak when she saw that cheapest thing on the menue wasn't under thirty dollars, but her apparent discomfort showed still. Edward leaned over to her, "Since we asked you out tonight, it's our treat. Please feel free to order whatever you'd like." He smiled kindly at her and turned to greet the approching waiter. She glanced at Jacob and he smiled goofily at her. He mouthed 'Told ya.' at her and continued to read his menue.

"Do you like wine?" Edward asked her.

She stopped looking at Jacob, afraid she had been caught, again, at doing something that she wasn't suppose to be doing. "Yes. Do you have a vintage in mind?"

Edward just smiled at her... one of those goofy grins he often disapproved of. "I do. Corliss Estates 2003 Red. Is that ok with you?"

She nodded. "That is an exillent year." So there it was... the one thing that she new they would be able to connect with. The love of wine.

Edward ordered the bottle. Jacob ordered a beer. Yes, her orginal description was quite correct... like night and day!


	5. Goodnight

After their delicious dinner was devoured and the pricey meal paid for, the three walked outside to stroll through the extensive gated garden that the restraunt was so well known for. At the center of the garden Bella and Jacob were leaning over the bridge's railing to get a closer look at the large koi that swam gracefully below. On a whim, Edward pulled out his phone and snapped their picture, unbeknownsed to them. They made quite a pair with their teasing and joking.

"The movie starts soon." Edward announced to the other two. They both brought their heads up at the same time. Twin pools of chocolate looked at him and almost made him melt. Jacob was his best friend (among other things) and Bella has quickly made her way into the foreground of just about every thought he had since they had met her.

"Please, can we walk?" Bella asked as she came around to him, Jacob following close behind. "It's only a few blocks." Jacob had plastered his puppy dog eyes on as he silently begged over her shoulder.

"I don't know. It's starting to really get cold."

"Please Edward? If your worried about me, I'm ok. I'm not cold at all!" She said with a bright smile.

After having to endure her and Jacob's begging, he gave in pretty quickly. "Ok."

She turned and grinned at Jacob who smiled back. They seemed like two kids who had just talked their daddy into a couple of candy bars at the check out counter. Bella grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to the sidewalk, Jacob was practically skipping ahead of them. Bella started pulling at him, teasing him with the 'hurry ups' and 'lets get a move ons' when she realised what she was doing. Jacob had reined in closer to her and he was trying to get her attention, but it was all focused on getting Edward to lighten up. Edwards eyes flashed a promising look at her and she immediately calmed down. It was just as if they talked daddy into the candy and got too rowdy because of it. Bella seemed to know what was going on before he got upset at her or before Jacob had to say anything. This was going to work out just fine.

The line to the movie was long and teaming with kids and adults alike. Edward seemed annoyed with having to put up with the crowd as they waited their turn to get their tickets ripped. Jacob was definitely excited to see the movie.

Bella really like that about him... his sense of innocence and joy. He was ten all over again because of a silly movie. Which, she decided, was a good thing. If she was going to be involved with "them", she needed Jacob to balance out the seriousness of Edward and visa a versa.

"Do you like popcorn?" Jacob asked randomly.

"Definitley! You can't go to the movies and not get popcorn!"

"Ok kiddies, I'll make sure that I get you plenty." Edward joined, joking around a little as well. There is just something about going to the movies...

Once they were settled in the center of the theater, (Bella in the middle of course) with a huge bag of popcorn, three drinks and candy as well, Edward was glad that they decided to see a movie tonight too. It would have ended to soon with dinner only. He looked at Bella and Jacob sitting to his right. They chatted about the movie questions and 'silence is golden' slides that popped up on the screen, he tried to catch popcorn when she threw it into the air... only to have land in the lap of the annoyed grandmother infront of them. This seemed like a good match.

Once the lights dimmed and the previews started they settled down. Bella wiggled into her seat, big eyes watching the screen with avid intrest. Jacob looked over at Bella, just in time to see Edward looking at her too. It was apparent that they were both falling pretty quickly... and hoping that she was too. Edward winked at him, giving him a big smile.

During the movie, which wasn't too bad Edward had to admit, he decided he wanted to hold her hand. Call it juvenile, but he did. He reached over and pulled her had from her lap and put it in his own.

She looked over and smiled sweetly at him. She liked this side of him, the less controling side. But then again, she hasn't been with him in many other cases in which he demanded control. She just might grow to love it... and him.

"I've seen worse." Edward declared as they exited the theater. "It wasn't too horrendous, but it isn't going to win an Ocar either."

"Are you crazy? It was awesome!" Jacob said with is usual cheer.

"I thought it was fun. Happy endings are always nice." Bella chimmed in to be the middle ground. She would think of Carlos the cat anytime she saw Andy though.

Edward herded them towards the restaurant parking lot that was at this point empty save his and one other car. They clammered into it, Edward started the car and cranked the heater. "It told you two it would be too cold to walk."

Jacob's teeth chattered. "It's not that bad..." He looked at Bella who shivered in her seat.

Edward rolled his eyes, "No, not at all."

They started towards Bella's appartment, akward silence ensueing. This is the part where she chickens out. She glanced at Edward who was driving; both hands on the wheel and staring staight out the windshield. Yep... akward...

It was obvious that Jacob was walking her to her door too when he bolted out of the car as soon as Edward put it in park. He cut the engine while Jacob opened her door and gave her his hand to help her out of the car.

The revolving door-she wasn't going to chicken out...

Elevator ride with both males flanking her-she wan't going to chicken out...

The short walk to her appartment, turning and facing them both after unlocking the door-she was chickening out... she couldn't do this! How would you do 'this'? Say good night to both guys, at one time? Hugs and ''l'll call ya tomorrow."? No, she wasn't sure what to say, but she didn't know if she could do 'this' part of it. "I really enjoyed ton-"

She was cut off by the looks that she was getting. Pure hard lust rolled off them, making it hard for her to breathe. Jacob was the first to make a move, kissing the back of her hand that he was holding. He put her hand on his cheek as he kissed her palm, then wrist... he moved forward into her, pushing her slightly into the door. He looked her in the eyes, his pouring out affection while she was engulfed with uncertainty. He brought his warm lips to her forhead as she closed her eyes. He ran the kiss to her temple, cheek and finally found her willing lips.

She wanted this. Suddenly needed this as she moaned into his mouth.

Her other hand that wasn't tangled in the hair at the nape of Jacob's neck was pulled off his shoulder and held by Edward's cool hand. The contrast was striking and grabbed her attention immidiately. She broke the kiss with Jacob turning her head slowly to Edward. Jacob wasn't letting her go that easy and moved to open range of her neck, making her shudder in his embrace.

Edward's eyes were all over the scene infront of him... the way Jacob nudged her dress strap off her shoulder and took more of her soft pale skin... the look in her eyes as she daringly stared back at him.

Edward moved in and captured her swollen lips with his own. He devoured her moans as Jacob conitued with her neck. He ran his tongue along her lips and she parted them for him, allowing him entrence. Edward grabbed onto one of Jacob's arms with one hand and dug his free hand deeply into Bella's hair with the other. He wanted her, they both wanted her, here and now.

The ding of the elevator snapped them out of their rendezvous, all three jumping away from each other in unison. Bella flushed as her elderly neighbors shuffled quickly past them.

When the hallway was once again deserted Edward pulled her dress strap back into place. She was stunned to know that it was over, at least for now. Jacob was looking intensely at her. "I told you we wouldn't push you into anything that you weren't ready for."

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said, his green eyes blazing. He claimed one cheek while Jacob claimed the other.

Jacob whispered softly in her ear, "Can we see you again?"

All Bella could do was nod numbly. "Uh huh..."

Both men smiled at her as they backed away, Edward turning first and then Jacob as they headed towards the elevator. Bella watched them until they entered the lift, disappearing from view.

She turned and opened the door, practically pouring herself into her appartment. Kicking the door closed she laughed quietly to herself. "Swan, you've done it again. How do you manage to get so far in over your head?"


	6. A Little Back Story

Around 2:00 on Sunday afternoon Bella's doorbell sounded, yanking her out of her sleep/daydream about the night before. She jumped up, pushing the grumpy cat off of her as so did so.

When she peeped through the hole in the door all she could see was red. That was weired. She cracked the door, leaving the chain in place ("You never can be too careful." her fathers motto ringing loud and clear in her mind). "Yes?" She asked the mountian of red.

"Bella Swan?"

"Can I help you?" Then it hit her, the smell that is. Roses... all the red was roses! She closed the door, removed the chain and opend it again.

The strained voice came again, "These are for you."

"Oh!" Well of couse they were for her, like the poor guy was just sayin 'hey look at these flowers that i'm carrying... oh, they aren't for you! I just thought that you might want to see them...' It was certainly a suprise condsidering she had never gotten flowers before, except from her dad for her birthday a few years back.

She ushered the man in and made way for the overflowing bouque on the tiny bar. "Um... thank you?"

The delivery man just nodded quickly as he rushed out the door. "Have a good day!"

Bella closed and locked the door. She turned slowly around and looked a the masive mound of flowers. It had to be at least two dozen, maybe even more. She noticed a snow white card peeking out of the center of the roses and quickly plucked it out.

The card and it's writen contents had tears stinging her eyes.

Thank you for the wonderful evening... We hope to see you again soon.

It was signed by them both... yet another reason to cry. She knew that there was something going on behind the mask as they so elequently put it. Edward obviously was over bearing, but surely for a good reason. What was going on? She intended to find out, and soon.

Bella grabed her cell phone and pulled up Edward's number, quickly texting him a thank you for the flowers. He would be in class, but would be out soon. A few minutes later her phone chimed at her, alerting her to a new text message.

Her heart fluddered when she saw it was him. Even after a week of talking to them via text and in person, she still had to make herself calm down whenever they talked. Apparently his text still did the same as well. In addition to his humble reply he mentioned that Jacob was going to be leaving to visit his dad for a few days and asked if she wanted to get together again before he left.

Well, yeah! She texted Edward a reply telling to him to let her know when they wanted to meet up and where. She started to text Jacob herself but got one from him instead.

_Hey Chicka... whatcha doin?_

_I was just talking to Edward. He said that you were going to visit your dad._

_Um, yeah. He is not doing too good..._

_I'm sorry to hear that. When will you be leaving?_

_Tuesday. I'll be gone until Sunday. I'll miss your beautiful face! :)_

_Well, aren't you the charmer. I'll miss yours too. ;) Do we wanna get togher before you leave? _

_Yeah, Eddie just texted me. He thinks we should grab some lunch Monday afternoon. You pick the place this time._

_You better not let him catch you calling him that! You'll never hear the end of it! How about the Cafe on Houston Street? It's quick and pretty good._

_Let me check with EDDIE... LMAO!_

Bella turned and laid at the opposite end of the couch so she could get a better look at her flowers. She loved roses. It was cliche, but they really were her favorite flowers. She almost drifted off again when her phone chimed happily. It was from Edward.

_The Cafe on Houston Street is perfect. They happen to make on of my favorite sandwiches... Good choice! Is 12:30 good for you?_

_Yes, 12:30 is great. What is your favorite sandwich?_

_Classic, probably going to make me have a heart attack one day, but the BLT. I think its the bread they use, or maybe the bacon...IDK. Either way, I have to eat there at lease once a week._

_It must be bread, because they make the best turkey and provalone! I guess I'll see you two there?_

_You bet. Go get some sleep... dream of us._

Oh, no problem there! She couldn't stop thinking about them. The kiss goodnight last night was increadable. Jacob was right, they weren't pushing her. And she was definately ready for this.

Bella strolled to The Cafe at 12:20 the next day, intending on getting there early. The Cafe was busy at usual, but she spotted them right away, in a booth near the counter. They talked quietly with their heads close.

God they were gorgeous! Yummy with a capital 'Y'... She smiled to herself, enjoyig the view when a young blond waitress stolled over to them and smiled brilliantly. Bella couldn't hear what she was saying to them over the loud din of the cafe but she could definately see the interest she openly displayed. She rested a perfectly manacured hand on Jacob's shoulder while she reached aross him to hand Edward a menu. He took it with out even looking into her baby blue eyes and Jacob mummbled a quick thank you and shook her hand off of his shoulder. She turned with a pout and quickly walked away.

Bella was taken back by the complete lack of interest they showed her. She was very pretty, buffed and polished to boot. Hmmm...

"Hey guys!" Bella huffed as she neared their table.

Jacob jumped up and gave her a bear hug. "Has it been only two days since we've seen you? It feels like a life time!" She threw her arms around him and smiled into his chest, breathing in the woody scent of his calonge.

Once he put her back on her feet she turned to Edward who was standing beside them with a blissd out look on his face. "Hello Edward," she said sweetly.

"Isabella." He countered, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand smoothly. "How is your day going?"

"Good. I ran into a little bit of trouble last night while working. It got pretty heated on a chat in auction three and I had to boot out two customers and threaten another... I really haven't had to so that in a long time. It felt weird." She rushed on as she was ushered by Edward into the chair between him and Jacob.

"People can get a little crazy on that site. I've seen it before while my dad was in a room for some antique hutch or something like that. Bizzare!"

"Ok Jake. I know what Edward's favorite sandwich is, so what is yours?" Bella asked as she looked into his milk chocolate eyes.

He grinned at her. "Guess."

Bella picked up the menu and begain to look it over. He was the pretty traditional type so she started there. "Ham and cheese?"

He had his elbow on the table and his temple rested on his closed fist. "Nope."

"Turkey on rye?" He shook his head.

"Sub?" The game came to a sudden halt and Jacob drew in a quick breath. He sat up, pulling a menu in front of him and started to scan it like he had never seen it before. Bella spared a glance at Edward, who's green eye bore into her own.

Shit, she had done it again. "Sorry," she mumbled to Jacob. "I meant submarine sandwich... with all the meat they can pile into it... and cheese too, though I'm not sure which kind you like the best."

He didn't say anything, but looked at her with questions in his eyes. Asking for understanding, but for what she didn't know. She really needed to find out exactly what was going on here. "Listen, Jake I-"

"Not now." Edward cut in. "This is a discussion for another time." He got the waitresses attention and she walked dejectedly towards them.

"What can I get you?"

"We need two Dr. Peppers and one unsweet tea with lemon." He looked at her while she stared down at him. "Are you going to write this down?"

She grabbed her ordering pad and a pen out of her pocket. "Of course."

Once she started scribbling the drink orders down he continued, "One turkey and provalone with light mayo on your signature house bread, one reuben sandwich, cut the sauerkraut and one BLT light mayo on your signature house bread too." Once she finished taking the order and walked away, Edward turned to Bella. "Jacob's mom use to make the best reuben sandwich but said that Jake could appreciate them because he hates sauerkraut."

"Oh." It didn't escape her that Edward said that she "use to make". So does that mean that something had happened to Jacob's mother? Had she passed away? How she stepped into this total mess she didn't know, but was sure it had something to do with sub sandwich thing. However it happened, she had to fix it.

Bella laid a gentle hand on Jacob's thigh catching is full attention. His look was gaurded and usure, a side of him she hadn't seen before. "You know, my mom makes an awesome philly cheese steak sandwich, but I hate bell peppers. She had to make a special batch just for me." She smiled at him while he considered her story.

"I love bell peppers." He said quietly and smiled at her.

"That makes two of us." Edward chimmed in. "Bella is the odd one out this time. What else do you hate? Let's see if we can figure you out."

She smiled warmly at them. "Needles."

Jacob agreed whole heartedly with her on that one, but Edward said he didn't mind explaining it away that his dad was a doctor after all. So it went back and forth, each taking turns. Bella felt that she had a little bit better understanding of them both once their sandwiches arrived.

After they finished their lunches (Edward insisted on paying of course), they walked to the park that was only a few blocks away from the cafe. Being a Monday afternoon the park was quiet with only the occational jogger or dog walker. They found a huge oak tree to sit underneith and lounged for a while. Edward sat with his back against against the tree, Bella laying her head in his lap while Jake rested beside her. They talked more about their childhoods and Bella found out that Jacob's mother had indeed passed away only a few years ago in a tragic car accident. The money that was obtained from the insurance company was put into a trust so Jacob could go to college.

Edward was gently running his fingers through Bella's dark hair while Jacob slowly ran his fingers up and down her arm. "Hmmmm..." This was the life, sunning in the park with two super hot guys. Could it get any better?

"Anyone for ice cream?" Edward announced. Yes, it could definately be better with ice cream!

Jacob raised his head off his tanned arm, "You know my answer." And laid his head down again.

"Ice cream is definately of the good." Bella said with her eyes still closed. Edward chuckled as he gently removed Bella's head out of his lap and onto Jacob's arm.

"Ok kiddies, I'll be right back."

After he had been gone for a few minutes, Bella rolled onto her side and opened her eyes, only to find Jacob staring at her. She smiled at him. "Hi."

He gave her a crooked grin, "Hey."

"So I guess this is his... way." Bella said.

Jacob nodded. "Yep."

"So he just take care of everything. I mean, he knew exactly what I wanted to eat for lunch, to drink too. I bet he even brings back mint chocolate chip ice cream." Jacob just nodded again.

"It's his way, as you put it. To make sure that you have what you need, what you want. He may not say it, but he'll show you."

Bella continued for him. "That he loves you. Or... us?"

"Yeah." Jacob said, his smile falturing a little.

"Why do you do that?" She questioned, only to have Jake look quizzically at her. "When the conversation turn even slightly in "that direction", you... well it seems like, obviously you-ugh! You panic. Like I'm going to freak out or something. I promise that I've generally thought this through like ten bizillion times. Unless it bothers you, which I can only imaging that it doesn't, it doesn't bother me. Trust me."

Jacob reddened a little and rolled onto his back, looking up into the thinning leaves of tree that towered above them. He sighed and rolled his head towards her. "This is kinda odd to explain but I guess you need to hear it. The last girl we tried this with was very, umm, how do I say this? Very...overwhelmed with our relationship. She had a hard time handling both Edward and I at the same time in a public setting, let alone privately. Tonya was very on board with it at the beginning but quckly realised that it wasn't her "thing". She was very harsh about it, especially to me. Secretly, she wanted Edward the whole time and I guess thought that she could push me out of their lives or whatever."

"Oh Jake! That's absolutely terrible!" Bella gasped, snuggling closer to his warm chest.

He rolled back onto his side, "Yeah, Edward was pretty pissed about it too. She started treating me like the third wheele, not only in public, but behind closed doors. And like I told you in the beginning, this is our "thing". Has been for the past six years and can only imagine, for myself anyways, for a long time into the future. The break up was pretty bad. She called me a home wrecker and Edward told her that with out me, there would be no home." He smiled at the memory. "Eddie was pretty tore up about the whole thing. He became pretty apprehensive about findng someone else. Very... grumpy..."

Bella blushed as it dawned on her why Edward would be so 'grumpy'... But she recovered quickly, "I bet."

Edward grined as he leaned over the two of them. "I believe there was a request for ice cream?" Both pairs of coffee colored eyes turned to him and his heart melted. They were so beautiful together, and they were his.

Bella sat up and Jake swiftly picked a glad of grass from her hair as they settled with Edward and his hand full of frozen treats. "You are a God." She deadpanned as he handed over a cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream (whipped cream and cherry as well, of course).

"Thank you." Jacob said to Edward as he received his favorite-a brownie sunday with carmel sauce.

Edward beamed at them, "Anytime!"


	7. Just A Little Bit Stronger

Once the ice cream was finished the three of them walked back to Edward's car that was parked infront of The Cafe. "What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Early. Like 5:00 in the morning. It's a two hour drive and his appointment with his doctor is at 8:00." Jacob said while leaning against the car with his arms folded over his chest. Bella stood infront of him with Edward standing beside her.

"Is everything going to be ok?" Bella questioned, trying to understand the situation. Jake had been pretty closed lipped about what was wrong with his dad. He just nodded, but pursed his lips and looked away from them. Bella took the initiative and stepped forward embracing Jacob and laying her head on his chest. He broke pretty easily, pulling his arms around her too. "Let me know if you need anything, ok?"

Jake leaned down and kissed her temple. "Sure thing beautiful." Bella turned her head and grazed his lips with her own. They touched foreheads and smiled at each other, she knew that her earlier faux pas was forgiven.

"Damn you two are the sexest creatures alive..."

Bella turned her head and raised an eyebrow at Edward, who was blushing and looking very sheepish. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

Jacob shook with a booming laugh, "Yeah, you did!" Bella couldn't help but giggle at the embarrassed look on Edwards face.

"You know, that's pretty much the same thought that ran through my mind when I was looking at you two in the coffee shop." Bellas confessed, with a blush of her own.

This only made Jake laugh louder, which began to catch the attention of the people walking down the street. "Well at least we are all in agreeance!" He smile heartily at the two. He glanced at his watch and winced, "Shit! I have a class starting in 20 minutes!"

"Yep, I have one in forty five minutes." Edward agreed. He took Bella's hand and pulled her towards him. "Isabella. It was a pleasure as always." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

_"_Definitely." She leaned up on her tip toes to softly kiss his cheek. She turned to Jacob while still in Edward's embrace. "Please be careful on your drive tomorrow. I guess I'll see you when you get back?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Come on Jacob, your going to be late." Edward reminded him as he started to round his silver Volvo.

Jake gave her one last peck on the cheek before folding his large frame into the car. Before shutting the door he called out to her, "See you later beautiful!"

"I picked your dry cleaning up one my way home." Edward announced as he walked through Jacob's open door later that night. He laid the plastic bag down next to Jacob's open suitcase.

"Thanks." Jacob was digging around in his closet and threw a shirt in the beds general direction.

Edward picked up the shirt, folded it neatly and put it in the suitcase. "I can't believe that you are just now packing." Jacob quit rummaging around long enough to give Edward a look. "Ok, yeah I can."

He smiled endearingly at Jacob's broad back as he moved deeper into the walk in closet. How had he weasled he way so far into his heart? They had known each other so long and been 'together' for a good portion of that time. They didn't mess around or even kiss if there wasn't a girl present, so they definitely were _not_ together. Not that he would want to... Let's just say that their relationship was complicated. There was one title Jacob did own though, best friend.

He went to Jake's dresser and grabbed handfuls of socks and underwear and started packing the suitcase. "Are your sisters coming to the appointment too?"

"No. They can't make it this time. Thats why I need to go. I thought it would give my dad and I some guy time. I haven't really stayed since last summer and he hinted around that he missed me eating all his food." Jacob laughed as he came out of the closet with an arm load of clothes. He dumped them into the suitcase and started craming them in. He looked up just in time to catch Edwards disapproving look. With a huff he pulled all the clothes back out and started folding them.

Edward pitched in, folding a pair of jeans that he had bought him. He wasn't sure if they were actually clean or not, but thought it best not to say anything. "I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but does your dad have everything... in order?"

Jacob gave him the evil eye, "Your right, I don't want to talk about it."

"I know that it's hard to think about things like that, but it's going to make everything easier in the long run. It's important to-"

"What part of I don't want to talk about it do you NOT UNDERSTAND?" Jake shouted at Edward as he turned his back to him and stormed to his bathroom. He slammed the door shut behind him.

Jake slumped to the floor with his back to the door. No, he didn't want to talk about it, most definitely not. How do you calmly sit down and arange for someone's death? Yeah yeah, he understood about having the things done as his dad wished, but what was so important about a will? Just the thought of it made Jake's skin crawl.

A tear slipped down his cheek which he wiped away firously. He had to be strong for his dad. His ears perked as he heard Edward leave his room and close the door softly behind him. He hadn't meant to get angry with him, just his whole world was crashing down around him and Edward wanted to be practical about wills. This was the second time he had brought it up to Jake, but he also new that the disease was slowly but surely taking his dad's life.

Once Jacob felt like he has whollowed in his self pity long enough, he went back to his room to pack. He should have known...

His clothes were all packed nicely into the black suitcase. With a card for Cullen's family attorney that they had on retainer sitting on top.


	8. Misunderstandings

Monday faded into Tuesday and then to Wednesday. Bella was at the libary again at 11:00, per usual. Stella had already handed over the newest book; a short number about an ancient Indian tribe's legends. It wasn't normally her cup of tea, but it made her think about Jake so she took it with her as she browsed through the large stacks for something else to take home as well.

She was going to text Jake as soon as she got out of here. She thought maybe he would text or call her, but he didn't. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't personal. He hadn't seen his dad in so long, and with Billy being sick on top of it all... she knew that they were just spending much needed time together. From what she could gather, Billy wasn't doing very good and he was going down hill fast. Her heart ached for Jake and his father, to know that their time was limited.

She continued to look though the books and in her most very Bella like way, bumped into someone, almost knocking him down. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Bella turned to help the man but gasped in surprise instead. "Edward?"

He was standing right beside her, apparently the whole time, and she didn't even notice. She felt like a fool. "I saw you come in earlier and followed you." He admitted freely. "But I've just found another side of Isabella Swan; bookworm!" He laughed lightly at his own joke and then stopped abruptly when he saw her blush crimson while looking away.

Realizing his mistake, he pulled her unoccupied hand to his lips and nibbled softly at her knuckles. It was mere seconds later that her milk chocolate eyes were glued to his lips as they made their way over each knuckle, alternately nibbling and kissing her delicate, tasteful skin. He looked at her from under his lashes. "I apologize Isabella. I just didn't realize that you enjoyed reading so much."

"It's OK," she whispered softly. "I was more lost in thought than I was lost in the books."

He grinned devilishly. "Daydreaming about us again, are you?"

"Well, one more than the other." She started, only to watch his eyes turn a stormy shade of green; his nostrils flare. "What I meant to say was-"

"You don't have to explain. Actually, I prefer if you didn't." He leaned in closer and whispered furiously in her face. "Jake explained this to you. It's both or none!"

"Edward please-"

He turned away from her, tugging angrily at his unruly hair. "I told you I don't want your explanation!" He raged quietly as he turned back towards her. "I wished I would have known sooner. He will be heartbroken, Isabella! _Heartbroken_!" He turned again but this time to leave.

Bella knew that she had to get his attention, 'rules' be damned. "Edward Cullen!" She hissed quietly at him as she grabbed his arm.

It was the only way to get his attention but it was the worst way, she knew. Edward stopped dead in his tracks, turned on his heal and looked at her hand that was clinging to his bicep. He slowly rose his head and arched a single eyebrow at her. "Remove your hand." He growled.

"I will,_ if _you stop! Listen to what I have to say!" She begged him with her eyes too, imploring him to understand.

"Meet me at the coffee shop in ten minutes." He barked before shaking her hand off and storming away.

Bella just stood there. What in the hell just happened? Was she in the Twilight Zone or something? She almost lost the two most important people in her life over a misunderstanding. What the hell? She snapped out of it and hurried to the check out counter. Thank God there wasn't a line today. She thought that Stella must be getting better with her computer.

After checking out her book, she rushed the few blocks to the coffee shop. She franticly looked around for Edward but didn't see him. Oh God! Was he coming at all? Did she just loose them? She can't, well she could, but she couldn't! She had only known them for so little time, but they became so terribly important. She couldn't loose them!

She didn't realize in her panic that she stopped just inside the door of the coffee shop until the little bell rang, bringing her our of the daze she was in. Edward came in behind her, his strong hand gripped her elbow and guided her to the booth furthest in the back corner.

He sat opposite of her, his dark eyes glaring into hers. It wasn't until he dare look directly at her that he noticed the tears that were welling up in her eyes. That even now as he discovered them, one escaped and ran down her pale cheek. "Isabella, I don't know what to say. This isn't something that I can do, especially without Jake. I don't know who you were think of specifically while in the library and honestly I don't want to know. Either way, I'll tell Jacob and-" Edward stopped mid sentence when she just looked at him while silent tears poured out of her red rimmed eyes.

After he sat staring at her for a few minutes she felt that he was finally going to allow her to talk. "I was thinking about Jake." She commented hoarsely. Edward's eyebrows furrowed together, anger, disappointment and then hurt flashed across his hansome face before he could school it to hold blank. "About how he is going to miss his dad when the time comes and that he hasn't called or text me. I was going to call him to check on him when I got out of the library."

It took Edward only a minute to understand. His shoulders hunched and his head dropped into his hands as he exhaled a shaky breath. He had been wrong. _Way_ wrong. She was thinking about only one of them, because right now only one of them needing worrying about. Jacob. Damn he was selfish!

Bella quietly got out of the booth and looked down at her complicated man. He took that moment to look up at her with wary eyes and he took another shuddered breath. This was it... she was going to walk away all because of his negative perspective of her thoughts in the library. Damn when would he learn that she was NOT Tanya! It didn't matter now, she was going to walk away for sure. She had every right to-he threw his head back into his hands.

Instead of hearing her walk way, he felt a nudge at his side. He looked over to find Bella sliding into the booth next to him. He moved over swiftly, almost bumping into the wall. She followed him and snuggled into his arm as she held it once more. But of course this time it was different... this time he welcomed it.

They sat for a while, relaxing before either felt it nescaccary to say anything. Edward heaved a huge sigh, her signal that he was going to talk. "I'm sorry."

"I think you should know that you were forgiven before any of this began." She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "It's a true eye opener to know that you would have ended this because of Jacob, that he means so much to you."

"Of course he does!" Edward looked down at her with wide eyes. "He is my best friend, there isn't anything in this world that I wouldn't do for him."

Bella sighed as she snuggled deeper into him. "I'm glad that you are there for him, protect him... Sometimes he seems so vulnerable, I just want to roll him in plastic bubble wrap." She giggled to herself which made Edward smile. "This whole thing with his dad, it just seems to eat at him, you know? He won't talk to me about it, but then again, I haven't known you both for very long-"

"Doesn't seem that way." Edward interjected.

"I know. It feels so right with you both, like that I was meant to find you, or you guys find me which ever, you know what I mean, right?"

"I think I'm following you."

Bella sighed again. "Good."

They sat for a little while, just holding one another. "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

Bella sat up and looked him squarely in the eye. "Will you please tell me what happened with Tanya?"

**A/N:: I'm sorry! I thought that this chapter was posted days ago! Please forgive me! So needless to day, the next chapter is on it's way soon and thank you for taking your time to read this story! Oh yeah, please let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
